High School
by kellym01.2
Summary: AU A school for monsters, rules state their species must remain to secret to other students excluding roommates, behold a world where the Winx forms and none of them are fairies, the three schools are one oh the chaos that will start, an idea that wouldn't leave me, I don't own Winx Club, plz REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Pyros wasn't always a home to only dragons, no it used to thrive with all kinds of life, before they came a strong kingdom controlled the planet and the dragons, the royal family far stronger than any of the dragons of the wilderness but not even they could stop them when they came.

The ancestrals, they destroyed all forms of civilisation on that planet in their search for power, to gain the power of the royal family of the fox before searching to claim the Dragon Fire.

Within the royal chambers the castle was closing in on itself, rubble and debris falling everywhere, the army had fallen, the citizens were in terror, the king was confronting the ancestrals alone while his wife took their child to safety.

A large fox with six beautiful tails, her fur orange with blonde tips, within her maw was her daughter, a five year old kit with a single tail, her fur matching her mothers, she ran with all the speed she had, heading to the teleporter, she reached it easily.

She dropped her kit onto a metallic circle, took on human form and began typing in co-ordinates.

'I'll send her somewhere safe…the last place anyone will think to look' the mother thought to herself, at the far end of the room the double doors were blown off its hinges, she glanced back to see the dark wizard, the one she had come to know as Valtor entering the room with his usual Victorian style clothing and his cunning smirk, oh how she would love to wipe it from his face.

"Hand her over and you will be spared" Valtor spat, his voice dripping with venom, she knew what he wanted, her daughter, Bloom had come into her powers a little over a year ago and at this time could be removed from her with a powerful enough spell, the major problem was she wouldn't survive it, it would take her life and give the enemy the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, one of the most powerful beings of the magical dimension, on par with the Dragons and Phoenix' all rare and powerful.

"Never" she spat, slamming her fist on the final button.

"NO!" Valtor yelled as he charged at them, Bloom was consumed in a bright light, once it faded the Kit was gone, the mother scrambled the computer's memory so she couldn't be followed, that was the last thing she managed before Valtor bestowed his wrath upon her.

That was the final day of the Nine Tailed kingdom, the heir to the royal lineage lost, the kingdom decimated, it's people lost and all signs of civilisation crumbled into ruins as was the fate of their next target Domino, the only difference was some of it survived and the Ancestrals and Valtor were stopped their, permanently.

11 Years Later…

Bloom slowly opened her eyes, she glanced round her surrounding environment, she was atop a branch in a park within a small town known as Gardenia, concealed by the leaves and branches, she glanced down to see the usual setting of the early morning.

Dog walkers walking their dogs, the odd squirrel or rabbit scurrying along and last but no means least the duo from social services assigned to take her in, Bloom grew a small smirk.

"Don't they ever learn?" Bloom chuckled, she dropped from the tree to the floor, not a sound made by her landing, she crouched behind the trunk and observed them, one was a man, tall and thanks to Bloom, looked like he kept fit, broad and thin, he wore a black suit had brown hair and blue eyes. The other a woman who much like her colleague wore a black suit, she wore black heels, Bloom couldn't believe she still wore those and square framed, black, glasses, she had an impressive figure, had raven hear and brown eyes.

Bloom placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled, the high pitch sound caught their attention with ease, and they span to face her, expressions hardening.

"Bloom we're only trying to help you" the man called, beginning to approach her.

"Not interested" Bloom replied, spinning on her heel and running off in the opposite direction, the social workers quickly ran after her like they did every morning, Bloom was quickly out of the park and leading the duo through the streets, leading them into the market.

A plump man at a stall selling bread glanced up when he heard the sound of feet pounding against the path, turning to the source and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Yo Bloom heads up" he called, tossing a bread single roll; Bloom caught it without even slowing down.

"Thanks John" Bloom called back.

"Anytime" John responded, fighting back his laughter when he saw 'the suits' chasing her, his favourite show, the reason he opened up so early, Bloom began taking bites of the bread as she continued to lead the social workers through town, getting the odd piece of food as she passed stalls.

"Will she ever get tired of this?" the woman gasped out, beginning to breath heavily.

"Doubt it, she's had us and the others do this every day for the last decade" her colleague replied, his exhaustion been more than obvious by the deeper breaths and sweating.

"Yeah…but how the hell did the first two fail to catch a six year old girl?" she gasped out.

"The same reason we can't catch a teenage girl who can't even have a proper diet with her lifestyle" he responded, noticing their paces beginning to slow whereas Bloom was still going strong.

"I'm beginning to really hate that girl Matt" she sighed before slowing to a stop, arching over, hands on knees, heavily panting.

"I know Diane, the last team started a petition to allow tranquilizer darts to be used when going after these kids" Matt responded.

"Well…when I get back…I'm signing it" Diane breathed out.

Later…

Bloom returned to the park having had her morning exercise and breakfast, planning on relaxing for a little before going out to pickpocket some tourist to afford lunch only what she found wasn't the relaxing scene she had been expecting, neither was the smell.

The minute she entered the park she was greeted by the stench of heavy body odour, even in her weaker human form and it definitely wasn't human and so she followed her nose, deep within the park to a clearing where she found a blonde girl stumbling back away from an ogre.

_Fact File: Ogres, known for their strength, aggressive behaviour and body odour, when it comes to physical fights few can stand up to their strength but their intelligence is low thus they are easy to trick and escape and even lure into the most obvious of traps, however, due to its strength Ogres are C class monsters, Champion monster, one above average monsters._

Bloom felt her anger began to rise, she let out a low feral growl, her eyes glowing a bright orange, her blunt teeth becoming fangs, nails becoming claws as her instincts began to take affect at finding invaders to her territory, one of which more than obviously meant harm and was a threat.

Her human form began to mutate and shift until were once stood a teenage girl now stood an adolescent fox with three tails, a little larger than an average fox, baring her fangs, growling threateningly, preparing to pounce.

The blonde froze glancing behind her to see in the shadows a pair of glowing eyes and wasn't the only one to notice the eyes.

"Huh? Who's there?" the ogre called in a tone of anger.

'Shit at this rate I'll be forced to expose myself' Stella thought to herself, the most absolute law was that creatures like her remain secret to humans, to not expose themselves those who had in the past were either slain by humans or by the high council.

Bloom emerged from the shadows, exposing herself, Stella's eyes widened at seeing such a rare monster, a Nine Tails.

_Fact File: The Nine Tails, a creature once mistaken for a god due to its power, its main element is fire and they are gifted shape shifters, their tails indicate how powerful they are, the maximum number been nine, a D class, Deity monster, known to be very territorial and not something you want to engage in a fight with._

'Shit, shit, shit…don't tell me this is her turf' Stella thought, her mental tone frantic, she backed to the side, away from both the Ogre and the Fox, the fact the Nine Tails only had three actual tails was a relief to Stella since it meant she was weaker and still developing her powers but even a three tailed fox was something to be never taken lightly.

The Ogre flinched a little at seeing his new foe, but there was no way he'd return to his mistresses without what they desired.

"I don't want to fight you only the girl" the Ogre said in rough tone, Bloom merely growled in response, she began to glow orange, fire beginning to appear between the cracks of her fangs, she lifted back her head before blasting a fire ball at the Ogre, who tried to dodge to the side only to be hit in the ribs, sent flying to the ground and skidding.

Bloom began to approach him, her feral nature getting stronger, her desire to protect her territory nearing its peak, the point where she'd be willing to kill, the Ogre made eye contact and saw he was dealing with an animal at the moment, the civilised mind of the being not remotely present and so he decided to deal with it the way all ogres dealt with these problems.

The Ogre charged at Bloom, swinging his fist, she leapt of over him, landing gracefully on the other side, the Ogre began to turn and the last thing he saw was Bloom pouncing, leaping and encasing his neck within her draw before closing on it full force, his head went flying off his body, the body landed on the ground with a thud and instantly melted into a clear liquid, absorbed by the grass below, just like a vampire when it dies it is dust, an ogre it dies it melts a curse on all beings so no human can learn of them through a corpse.

Bloom turned to Stella, who had her arms raised showing she meant no harm, Bloom continued to look at her, ready for any movement.

"Don't worry…I would never want to harm you…I'm only here because someone hacked my teleportation spell, I didn't know this was your territory and I have no desire to be in it" Stella said rather quickly, Bloom could smell her fear, hear her heartbeat and knew what she said was the truth and so reverted back to human form.

"Good to know, I'm Bloom" Bloom greeted, Stella nearly face faulted at hearing the cheerful greeting, Bloom wiped the remains of blood from her face.

"S…Stella" Stella greeted, a slight stutter in her voice.

A/N This is my first attempt at anything with humour, I am open to suggestions, plz review, I will continue this fic if you review, I wasn't sure about this fic when I was planning it so it's bordering between life and death right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"S…Stella" Stella greeted, a slight stutter in her voice.

"You don't have to so scared Stella…as long as you remain peaceful I will allow you to remain in my territory" Bloom explained as she took on a relaxed stance.

"O…ok…well I don't plan to stay long…like I said I only ended up here by mistake" Stella stammered.

"Don't worry about it, though you may want to get some rest before taking off again" Bloom replied, leaning against one of the trees.

"Yeah…I guess you have a point there…do you mind if I rest at your place for a while?" Stella asked, feeling her confidence return.

"Sure" Bloom replied for extending her hand out to Stella, extending her hand, the blonde took it and Bloom pulled her closer before leaping to the tree tops and jumping from branch to branch until she was in a deep area of the park, just in case the social workers came back so she would be well hidden. The duo stopped atop a single branch.

"This is where you live?" Stella asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, I've been living in this park for over a decade" Bloom admitted.

'No wonder she was so territorial we were fighting in her home, not just simply in her territory we were at its centre, the most dangerous and protected part' Stella mused, eyes widening with realization.

"Well if you want you could come with me" Stella offered.

"Huh?" Bloom asked intelligently.

"I mean I was heading to The Academy, it where creatures like us go to learn to control our abilities and live in a human society…and…well it's the least I can do for what you did for me" Stella explained.

"What makes you think I need to go there I already know how to live among humans" Bloom inquired.

"Because you only have three tails, The Academy would change that, you will become stronger" Stella replied, Bloom let out a small sigh.

"Fine I'll go…besides I could use a break from social services" Bloom replied, muttering the last part.

"Social services?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah, homeless teen that gives them hell, the one that always gets away" Bloom declared proudly indicating to herself with her thumb.

"Cool" Stella chuckled just imagining how much trouble Bloom was giving them.

"Yeah…so what are you?" Bloom asked, Stella stiffened.

"Come on you know what I am so tell me what you are" Bloom added, seeing she needed some extra incentive, Stella let out a tired sigh.

"I'm a Hydra" Stella admitted.

_Fact File: Hydra, a water elemental, famous for the ability to grow three heads every time one is severed, also known to develop MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), known for its strength, aggressive nature and for its lethal poison, though the poison is only lethal when the Hydra has matured to an adult level, the Hydra is an average monster, not classified to a specific._

"A Hydra, you mean the Greek monster with a bunch of heads?" Bloom asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…that…but since thankfully no one's cut my head off yet I only have the one, not that it would matter thanks to my human form" Stella replied.

"Can all Hydras say that as if they're discussing the weather or only you?" Bloom asked, a small smirk upon her face, Stella pouted in response, after another hour and Stella had rested to the point where she could use the teleportation, within minutes Bloom and Stella found themselves outside The Academy campus.

At the gate stood an older brunette with a checklist, Stella leaned in closer to Bloom.

"Better watch out for her, she's Griselda, head of discipline and very strict" Stella whispered.

"Okay" Bloom acknowledged.

"Since you're not registered she'll probably ask a few questions" Stella added before approaching Griselda.

"Ah Miss Stella, I see you've returned, planning on blowing up another science lab?" Griselda asked as she raised an eyebrow, no humour within her tone.

"You actually did that?" Bloom asked, Stella's shoulder hunched before sighing in defeat and continuing through the gate, stopping after a few paces to wait for her friend.

"And you are?" Griselda asked.

"Off list" Bloom replied, Griselda let out a sigh, going to the bottom of her list to add a new bar.

"Name?" Griselda asked again.

"Bloom" Bloom replied.

"Last name" Griselda persisted.

"Don't have one, been living on the streets for nearly as long as I can remember" Bloom replied, Griselda stiffened for a second before continuing.

"Species?" Griselda asked.

"Nine Tailed Fox" Bloom replied, the head of discipline stiffened again.

"How many tails?" Griselda asked.

"Three" Bloom replied, Griselda nearly face faulted at hearing this.

"Planet of origin?" Griselda asked.

"Grew up on Earth, I don't recall my birth planet" Bloom replied, Griselda's jaw dropped at hearing this, that a rare Nine Tails had grown up on Earth.

"Okay…well we'll probably ask some more questions later…but for now why don't you go with Stella, there's a spare bed in her dorm" Griselda responded, Bloom nodded before following after Stella.

A/N Hope you all liked the new chappie, sorry it's so short, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay first things first, apparently there is some confusion with the monster classes in this fic, note they are different to 'Rosario Vampire' classes.

Most Powerful-

-D Class-Deity Class monsters, mainly due to god like power and abilities, incredibly rare.

-M Class-Mega Monsters, rare

-U Class- Ultimate Monster, rare

-S Class- Super Monster, rare

-C Class- Champion Monster, fairly common

-Average/Normal Monsters, common

End of Author Note.

Stella lead Bloom to the dorm they had been assigned, already been familiar with the layout of The Academy due to her previous year.

"I still can't believe you managed to shock Griselda, she looked like she was about to faint the minute you told her your species" Stella laughed as she opened the door to the dorm, glancing round to see no one in the living area.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Bloom asked.

"Heck yeah, it's nearly impossible…ah here's my room, a single" Stella replied as she headed to the door with her name on it, Bloom glanced round to see a door with her name on along with another name.

'Must be enchanted' Bloom mused, lightly knocking on the door before entering, hoping to avoid any chance of an awkward meeting of her roommate. Bloom was greeted by the sight of half the room been covered with vines and vegetation, on the bed on that particular side of the room sat a girl around Bloom's age.

The girl had lavender hair and tanned skin and certainly wasn't lacking any curves and seemed to where a scarlet shirt exposing her shoulders and her cleavage with a vine like design over it accompanied by a dark purple skirt of similar design.

"Oh you must be my roommate" she greeted, rising from her bed and approaching Bloom, extending her hand to her, Bloom took the hand and shook it.

"Yeah, I'm Bloom" Bloom greeted.

"Flora" the girl identified as Flora returned "I hope you don't mind but I sort of already chose my bed" she added.

"No that's okay" Bloom replied before heading to her side of the room and sitting atop her bed.

"So…err…if you don't mind me asking what are you?" Flora asked.

"Huh?" Bloom asked, surprised by Flora's bluntness on the question.

"Well, you see, when The Academy pairs up students their roommate usually are the same class of monster and…occasionally end up as battle partners" Flora explained.

"Battle partners?" Bloom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, while here we learn how to use our powers in both the real world and in combat situations…so they usually make the teams determined on monster class and since…we would be most likely a team I would like to know what my partner is" Flora explained.

"Oh…guess that makes sense, I'm a Nine Tails, you?" Bloom asked, Flora grew a small smirk at hearing Bloom's species.

"So you are a D Class like me, well I'm a hybrid" Flora replied.

"A hybrid?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah…you see…I'm half Devil and half Goddess" Flora admitted.

_Fact File: Hybrids, Hybrids are rare in the monster realm, they inherit the powers and abilities and in some cases even habits of their parents and their species, Goddess and a Devil hybrid is far more rare than your average Hybrid, the Hybrid would by one of the most powerful beings in the Magical Dimension, though not as powerful as the parents and would usually only have half the power of each parent, been half Goddess usually makes the Hybrid have a positive attitude and a caring nature, if it is the dominant part, been half Devil the Hybrid would feel a desire to make 'deals' and cause mischief and have a dark side to them, meaning one should always be cautious when dealing with them._

_Additional Fact File: Devils, D Class monsters, Devils are demons that are usually summoned by mortals by use of rituals and or magic circles to form contracts with and are known for their cunning, deviousness and raw power, though been of dark origin not all of them are evil and will show a civilised attitude as long as no one goes back on their contract._

"Is that even allowed?" Bloom gasped, her mouth dropping.

"Yep, it's rare, very rare but there's no law against it" Flora replied with a caring tone "So how many tails do you have?" she asked.

"Three" Bloom admitted.

"Well, guess you've got your work cut out for you" Flora sighed, she knew she should never underestimate a Nine Tailed Fox but with only three tails she was far from her strongest.

"Yeah I guess" Bloom admitted.

"May I recommend using the simulator?" Flora proposed.

"The what?" Bloom asked, Flora let out a small sigh.

"Follow me" Flora replied before leading her to the main living area of a dorm and then to a silver door, opening it and stepping into a large silver room.

"It's voice activated simply say what you want and select a level and train…oh and if you need a change of clothes the wardrobes in the rooms are enchanted…saves quite a sum of money due to the damage clothes seem to receive from transformations and training exercises" Flora explained, Bloom was relieved to hear this.

A/N Sorry another short chappie, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions and I hope this has cleared up toe confusion with Monster Classes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how does this thing work?" Bloom asked, her gaze moving round, watching as a digital coliseum materialized around them.

"Either you set yourself a digital opponent and the level of challenge or you can select the sparring category" Flora replied as she walked to the centre of the stadium, the artificial crowd cheering at the sight of her.

"How about we spar first?" Flora inquired, glancing back at her roommate.

"Never sparred before…but…sure" Bloom replied, her eyes still filled with wonder, the arena looked so real, no hint in digitalisation at all.

"No worries, I'll hold back…computer, sparring program activate, engage battle armour and access weapons vault, safety on, power limiters engage" Flora called out. A green digital netting overlapped the duos clothing, their clothes shifted and once the digital grid faded they now stood in silver Valkyrie battle armour excluding the headgear. Flora indicated for Bloom to approach her and so she did, they soon stood opposite each other at the centre of the arena, a green beam erupted from the centre, within lay an assortment of weapons, some mystical and some not.

"Choose your weapon and don't worry about hurting me, these bodies are basically virtual, the minute we entered the chamber we were put into a stasis but don't get me wrong when we come out we'll hurt like hell, our mind is wired into the software, we feel everything we've done but all injuries are converted into mere electronic impulses fed to our mind, the pain is only in the mind an illusion" Flora explained.

Flora outstretched her arm and picked out a long sword, sheathing it, a double sided battle axe and a couple throwing knives. Bloom's eyes widened at seeing the assortment of weapons and she began to grow uneasy, she reached into the beam and selected a double sided battle axe, a curled dagger and a wooden pole, sliding the pole on to her back and sheathing the dagger.

"Okay now go to your side of the arena and I'll go to mine and when the program starts we'll come at each other full force" Flora instructed, the duo headed to the opposite sides of the arena, each standing in front of the closed, metallic gate.

"Start the program" Flora declared, Flora was the first to move, she sprinted towards Bloom, moving her axe back, preparing to swing, Bloom lowered herself into a crouched position, holding her axe horizontal, the minute Flora was before her, bringing her axe down upon her Bloom sprang into action, she curled her body, bending backwards to avoid the swing of the axe and curl around Flora's body all in a single motion, bringing up her axe and slamming the bar against the back of her neck.

Flora stumbled forward, Bloom brought her free hand behind and removed the wooden pole from her back and in a low swing motion decked the hybrid before leaping back, skidding across the floor when she landed and preparing for the next strike.

Flora stumbled back to her feet, turning and glaring at Bloom.

'She's faster than she looks, how can she have this speed with only three tails?' Flora gasped within her mind.

_Fact File: When the powers of mythical beings evolve their physical attributes evolve along with their magical power level, an example being the Nine Tails when one grows an additional tale, their speed, strength and other physical qualities grow as well._

"You're quite skilled for someone who's never done this before" Flora called.

"Behold the benefits of living on the streets, I've been the near victim of a few muggings and other things and so I've learned to defend myself and where I come from you won't find anyone faster than me" Bloom replied.

"Well then I'm afraid I've underestimated you" Flora admitted "Perhaps I should test your speed and my aim" she added, pulling out her throwing knives, three in total, she threw the knife, it flipped in the air, soaring towards Bloom, quickly followed by the other two before charging at her.

Bloom presumed to do a pirouette, moving her limbs in curled like fashion to, dodging the first two knives and grabbing the last one, turning back to face Flora, the bar of Flora's battle axe slammed against her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, the blade buried an inch into the ground, she reached back for her sword only to freeze when she felt a sharp point against her neck, her gaze slowly shifted to the cold feeling, her eyes widening before narrowing on the curled blade of Bloom's dagger pressed against the flesh of her neck.

"Does this mean I win?" Bloom asked with an amused smirk, Flora grew a mischievous smirk of her own.

"Not exactly" Flora replied in a teasing tone before vanishing in a black beam of light, the beam shot a couple paces away, striking the ground, combusting and reforming into Flora in a crouched position, her sword out and extended to the side, Flora glanced up at Bloom, through her bangs to be greeted with her shocked expression.

"Oh come on don't tell me you forgot I am a hybrid, Half Goddess and Half Devil and it does come with its advantages" Flora replied, Bloom gripped the bar of the axe with both hands, never dropping the dagger and pushing it off her neck before rising back to her feet.

"Oh I remember and I hope you haven't forgot what I am" Bloom responded before growing a feral smirk, inhaling deeply before unleashing a breath of flame from her mouth, the flames charged towards Flora who merely began to spin her sword in a fan like fashion in a single hand, the flames stopped inches before the blade due to the air force generated by the blade.

Flora's smirk grew.

"Computer stop sparring programs" Flora called, the sound of machinery powering down filled the air and their clothes returned to normal.

"Nice to see that even with your low number of tails that you're not one to be underestimated" Flora praised.

"Thanks" Bloom replied.

The duo exited the machine to find the previously empty living area now had been invaded by the other students of the dorm, the one with short pink hair turned to face the duo the minute they left the machine.

"Finally come out have you?" she asked.

"Yes, just a little practice before battle classes start" Flora replied.

"Training before school even starts, you're certainly keen" one with pigtails remarked

"And you are?" Flora replied, slight agitation in her tone.

"Musa" she replied.

"To know my name one has but to ask but to ask is to admit defeat and never truly no" the pink haired one replied, everyone merely glanced at each other until one of them finally spoke up.

"She said that to me too, I was going in circles for half an hour until she told me her name was Techna, she's descended from the Sphinx and my roommate" Musa explained.

"One should never give away the answer to a riddle" Techna scolded.

"When it's to skip half an hour of trying to get your name one can be forgiven" Musa remarked.

"I'm Layla" the dark skinned girl of the group stated, she wore a green harem style outfit.

"Any reason for the outfit?" Stella asked.

"I'm a Genie, it sort of goes with the job, I'm only allowed to wear something else in classes or out in public otherwise…well my parents are very strict on the matter" Layla replied.

_Fact File: Genies, wish granting mythical beings, despite stories spread and told over time they are not limited to masters nor only grant three wishes unless sealed within an object such as a lamp, otherwise they can choose which wish they grant and are not bound to anyone, Genies are class S-Class monsters due to the fact they grow more powerful with every wish they grant, though no matter how powerful some wishes are beyond the power of Genies and during the stages which they learn to control their powers it is harder to resist granting wishes and it almost always goes wrong, this is how Genies gained the reputation as tricksters though many Genies do enjoy twisting the words of wishes for humorous outcomes._

"Guess that makes sense…sort of" Flora sighed.

"I'm Roxy" Roxy announced as she flipped her hair back.

A/N Sorry I took so long, hope you all liked the update, plz review and as always I am open to suggestion.


End file.
